Another Goode?
by lovegirl45
Summary: Is there another Goode? Some Dillion and his crew! Family and romantic drama! lots of Zammie! It gets better! Story better then summary! Got the idea from 'Another Morgan' PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Zammie story

I was scared, well nervous really. I was going to a new school. Gallagher School, for girls. I was 6 years old when my parents died, (that was 6 years ago, I'm 12 now) I don't remember them, I don't remember my past much at all. Miss. Hanny is helping me get my stuff in the limo that will take me to my new school. "Bye dear, you'll be fine there, you'll make new friends, you'll like it" miss. Hanny said. To put it simply I was still scared. "Bye" I mumbled. Miss. Hanny kind of got on my nerves.

3 hours later we were pulling up at a really big mansion. There were all sorts of security stuff and alarms. The guard at the front gate must have been chewing gum because as we drove by he was trying to get it out of his hair. When we puled up there were two really pretty girls standing at the steps that led up to the big door. One had darker skin and long dark hair and brown eyes; the other had dirty blondish brown hair and blue eyes. The dark haired one opened the door and peeked her head inside, "You coming out? Or are you gonna stay there all day?" she teased. Flashing a stunning smile. She was really pretty. I got out of the car and she went to the trunk to grab my duffel. "Not much stuff, this it?" she asked. "That's all I own." I said quietly, embarrassed. She shot me a sympathetic look. I tried to pick my bag of the sidewalk but couldn't it was so heavy, to me. The thin girl with blondish brown hair walked over without saying anything to me, she picked up my bag and slung it over her shoulder like it weighed no more then a feather. I was stunned. That bag wasn't filled with much, but it was still heavy. She turned around and walked away without saying a thing. "Come on," said the dark haired girl. "We'll help you get settled in." I followed without saying a word. "So what's your name?" she asked trying to make conversation. "Cassie" I said. They looked at each other.

Cammie pov

Okay so I'm 18, senior year. I'm hanging out with Bex and Liz when all of a sudden I hear CODE RED CODE RED MS. BAXTER AND MS. MORGON PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE. We ran down to my mom's office. Oh yeah did I mention she's head of Gallagher academy. "Hello girls" she said as we walked in. "you will be showing around the new student today, she is to be in 7th grade, she is here without any guardian so no need to worry about that, show her around then take he to my office. K?" "K but mom why do I have to" I whined. "Cameron" she said, not cams or Cammie so I knew she was serious. "Just do this, no arguments" I groaned and stomped out, Bex in tow. "Come on Cammie this can't be that bad" she said. I groaned again but followed her outside where a limo was just pulling up. Bex opened the door and out stepped a young girl. She had green eyes and brownish hair. She was slim and small. She was stunning. Bex started talking to her while I just stared at her. She looked so familiar with those eyes and hair. Bex got her stuff out of the trunk. She couldn't even pick up her own bag! I walked over to her and picked up the bag. To me it was feather light. I turned around and walked away. I knew Bex was staring at my back as I walked into the mansion. She caught up to me and asked the girl what her name was. "Cassie" she said. Bex and I looked at each other.

Cassie pov

I was confused. They kept glancing at each other as we walked through the entry hall. The place was huge. Big doors, chandeliers. They probably had butlers too. Geez this is a rich school. I thought to myself. They dumped my stuff at the foot of the long stairs. "Okay" the dark haired, said. "I'm Bex and this is Cammie," she said motioning to the brunette. "Come on, we'll show you around." She said walking down the hallway. They showed me al this stuff and I was so bored. It seemed like a prison then a school. But I was used to miss. Hanny's orphanage so it wasn't bad. "So where are you from?" Cammie said speaking for the first time. "Um North Carolina" I said. "Oh cool I go there on vacation," Bex said. "Who are your parents and why didn't they drop you off?" Cammie asked. "I don't know who they are, but they died when I was six, I don't remember anything before that." Cammie looked suspicious, like she didn't believe me. She masked her emotions pretty well but I could still tell. "Hey why don't we in introduce you to some of our friends?" Bex said. "Uh, sure" I said not wanting to be rude. "Uh Bex" Cammie said, but Bex shot her a look and she shut up. I followed a happy Bex and a grumpy looking Cammie. Bex knocked on the door. "Hey guys open up!" she yelled. The door opened and there stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "Hey guys you know…" she trailed off when she saw me. "Who's this?" she asked "Cassie" Bex said. "She's new," she said meaningfully to the girl. "Oh hi" she said. "I'm Macey, um you can close your mouth." I closed my mouth, embarrassed. "Your Macey Mchenry" I said. "Uh yeah. Hey guys we have to meet the boys soon, we should head down now" she said turning back to her friends. I stood here awkwardly. "Uh Cammie" I said touching her shoulder. Suddenly I was flying through the air I landed hard on my back knocking the wind out of me. "Oh my gosh are you okay!" Bex cried. I couldn't talk yet; I thought I might be sick. Bex helped me up and glared at Cammie. "What were you thinking? I think you gave her a concussion!" Bex yelled. "Cammie just glared back. "Excuse me" I gasped and ran as best I could. I was a little disoriented. I couldn't sand up straight, my stomach hurt so much. All of a sudden I ran into something big and hard. I looked up into green eyes. "I'm sorry," I said as the dizziness over took me and I slid to the floor. I felt strong arms around me. They put me down on a bench. I opened my eyes, willing the dizziness to fade. I saw a pair of green eyes staring into mine. He stepped back and I got a good look at him. He was tall, much taller then me, that's what I noticed first. The second thing I noticed was how muscular he was. He had strong arms and broad shoulders. You could tell he had at least an 8 pack. He had brownish hair like a kind face and me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Um yeah" I said, trying to talk. The words came out fuzzy. He looked concerned. "I'm taking you to the nurse" he said. He picked me up just as I passed out.

I woke up and looked around. I had no clue where I was. My head still felt heavy but not as much. I saw the same guy as before asleep on a couch against the wall. As I sat up he opened his eyes. "You're awake." He said smiling. Ii just stared at him, dumbfounded. Amazed that someone I didn't know would care so much. "What?" he said. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned now. He got up and stood beside me. "What's wrong?" he asked looking worried. "I'm fine" I managed to croak out. He seemed to relax a little. Just then the nurse came in. "hi dear I haven't seen you before are you new?" she asked. "Yes" I said. "Now you have a concussion, so you need to take it easy for a couple of days, okay." "K" I said. "Now dear can you tell me how this happened?" she asked me kindly. "Um" I said. "It's kind of hard to remember." I said slowly. "Just try your best dear" she encouraged. "Um I had been on a tour of the school, Bex, I think, and Cammie wanted me to meet their friends. As they were talking to Macey I touched Cammie's shoulder to get her attention and she flipped me I think. I don't know, one second I was standing there and the next second I was on my back and I couldn't breathe. I think it was Bex who helped me up. I'm not sure. I got up and ran. I ran into him." I said pointing at the extremely hot boy smirking at me. "Then what happened" the nurse asked. "Um I-I'm not sure" I said. The boy answered instead. "I carried her to a bench, I then asked if she was okay. She said she was fine. I told her I was going to take her to the nurse. I picked her up again since she looked like she was gonna fall over. As I carried her here she passed out. That's all" he finished. "Well then Mr. Goode would you please go get the headmistress and Ms. Morgan." "Sure" he said getting up. I leaned back against the pillow and closed my eyes.

Cammie pov

Bex was STILL yelling at me. "CAMMIE HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN OUR COVER! HOW COULD YOU! YOU ALSO COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HER! I CAN'T BELIVE…" "Bex calm down, Gallagher girl come here." I knew that voice anywhere. "Zach" I whispered. He took my hand and led me out of the room. "Cammie why did you do that" he said softly. "How come you know too!" I almost shouted. "Cammie calm down" he said quietly. "NO" I shouted. "I will NOT calm down. It's not my fault!" I screamed at him. "Why did you take me out here so you cou…" he shut me up with a kiss. "Cammie" he said. "What I said, softly this time. "You have to come to the nurse's office, the girl you flipped is waiting, and so is your mom." I groaned, this could not be happening to me. He rubbed my arm. "Relax it will be okay" he said soothingly. I instantly relaxed. "Wait" I said stopping. "How do you know about the girl?" "Um, spy" he said half-heartedly. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I'll tell you later, but right now we have to go." He said. We entered the nurse's office. My mom was sitting on the couch frowning at me. "Cameron Ann Morgan, how could you flip a new student, other then the fact that she is injured, you could have blown your cover. Explain yourself." "Mom I'm sorry" "it's not me who you should apoloigize to, it's Cassie." She cut me off, pointing behind me. I didn't hear her come in; man I'm getting sloppy.

Cassie pov

Oh man. Cammie was here. I immediately took a step back. "It's okay nobody will hurt you" said the headmistress I think. I took a small step forward. All of a sudden I felt strong arms around me. I shrieked as they picked me up and carried me over in front of the headmistress. She sighed. "Zachary is it really necessary to further terrify my students?" she said exasperated. "Well…." Zach began. "I don't want to know," she said quickly cutting him off. I realized the guy who picked me up was the same guy as before. What surprised me even more was when Cammie smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hon, you can close your mouth," said the headmistress. I did. I have GOT to stop doing that! "Cammie" said the headmistress. "Ugh. Fine. Look I'm sorry I flipped you. It's just that I don't like people sneaking up on me." She said, not sounding sorry at all. The headmistress shot her a look. "Zach can you please escort Cassie to my office, Joe will be there, Cammie stay here, I need to talk to you." Zach walked over to me and grinned. "So you want to walk or do you want me to carry you again?" I blushed. He laughed. "Come on let's go"

Time skip

"Hello Mr. Goode, Ms. Long." said a man who I assumed was Joe. "Ms. Long please take a seat, we have some information to tell you" "information, what kind of information?" I asked. "Just sit down and we'll explain everything once the headmistress comes in," he answered. Just then she walked in with Cammie following her. She went to take a seat at her desk while Cammie went to stand next to Zach. "Cassie" the headmistress began. "First of all, we have to tell you that this isn't a normal school. This is a school for spies. Yes everyone here is a spy, highly trained, as you will be too." I just stared at her. "This is a joke right, I'm on TV or something?" I said. With that Zach burst out laughing. The headmistress gave Joe a look. Joe and Zach automatically stood up into an attack position. I started to get scared. Suddenly Zach moved forward and grabbed Joe's arm, he pulled it behind his back and flipped him over his head. He landed hard on his back, like I had. Zach smirked down at him and then turned to me. "So you see we are spies," he said smirking. "Actually" said a brown haired boy walking in to the room. "He's an assassin, so am I" he grinned at me. "Grant go back to your room," said the headmistress sternly. As grant said that though I froze terrified. I automatically slunk back into the couch was sitting on. "Thanks grant" Zach mumbled. Grant left looking ashamed. He turned to me. "We won't hurt you," he whispered. "But you people were trained to kill!" I said scared. The headmistress walked over to me. "We are just people, like you. We just have extra abilities. So do you. You were born a spy." "No I wasn't," I said. "I…" she raised up a hand. "You can't remember your past… or… your… brother" she finished. "I had a brother!" I stared at her shocked. "No" she corrected. "You have a brother" she looked at Zach. "Hey squirt," he said softly. "You're my brother?" I said quietly. "Yeah. You don't remember me or your sister." "What happened?" I asked. Cammie then spoke for the first time. "She was your sister! You never told me! Why not! You never tell me anything about you Goode! Never!" she started crying. "Cammie" Zach said softy, walking towards her. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME GOODE!" she shouted. "Cammie, please listen to me. I couldn't. I wanted to. But it was for her protection. My mom would have come and killed her."

Cammie pov

Oh. My. Gosh. Zach was crying. I made Zach cry. Zach NEVER cries. EVER! What have I done? Zach reached out for me again. "Cammie, I'm so sorry." And then he collapsed. "Zach?" I said. As I raced over to him. "ZACH!" "Mom what happened to him?" "Joe take him to the hospital wing." She said. Joe nodded and picked him up easily. The gir- his sister, was just sitting there looking scared. I decided to be nice to her. After all she did look like Zach. "Come on let's go," I said to her holding out my hand. She took it and for some reason, I felt happy.

Time skip

When we walked into the hospital wing Zach was lying on a bed unconscious. I sat down beside him and took his hand. Cassie just stood there awkwardly. "Sooooo, are you his girlfriend?" she asked. "Yeah" I said. "Oh" was all she said back.

Cassie pov

I was so weird. This stranger had known my brother longer then I had known him. I was happy actually. I had family! A brother and sister and Zach had said something about a mom! A mom! I had always wanted a mom, and a brother to take care of me, a sister to teach me to be a girl. Cammie was still sitting there. "So how long have you known Zach?" I asked. She smirked. "I met him on a mission. He annoyed the crap out of me then. His smirk." She shook her head and laughed. Then she got serious. "I have never ever seen him show his emotions before though. He never cried or anything. Never showed any weakness. Even when he was hurt. He was always so tough. Just then Zach stirred. "Cammie" he whispered.

Zach pov

All I could think was that I had finally found my baby sister. Then Cammie got mad at me. I couldn't bear to loose her too. I just lost it.

I woke up and saw the white ceiling of the hospital wing. I felt pressure on my hand and looked to my left. "Cammie?" said and smiled. Not smirk, smile. Then I looked at the little girl next to her. "Cassie" I said. She just smiled. "Hi" she said. I laughed. "The last time I saw you, you were 6! You look so different!"]

Cammie pov

I have never seen this side of Zach before, this fatherly, brother side. Where he showed his feelings. It was different, but I liked it.

Cassie pov

I wish I could remember my parents, and sister, and Zach. I don't remember anything before I was 6. Right now I was sitting with Zach and Cammie in the back of the library. "So why can't I remember you or my sister? Or my parents?" I asked. "Well, you don't want to know your mom." Said Zach fiercely. I was taken back. "Why not?" I asked scooting forward in my chair. "Well…" said Zach slowly. "She isn't the mom you probably remember." I looked at him, curious. "What do you mean? And I don't remember anybody." I was already comfortable with Zach, I felt like I remembered him. Zach looked at Cammie. Cammie spoke. "She's the leader of the Circle of Cavan. It's a terrorist group that's trying to kill me. They already killed my father." I stared at her in shock. "But she still likes us?" I asked Zach. He shook his head. "No, the last time I saw her she tried to kill me and Cammie." I just stared at him shocked. I had a lot of surprises today. "And you tried to kill yourself too." Cammie added. "Sacrifice is more like it." Zach mumbled. "Wait, I'm confused. So my mom is a assassin?" Zach nodded. "But then why didn't she kill me before, when I was little?" I asked. "Because she wasn't as into the circle then and you were her favorite. That's why I left, because she tried to kill me." I stared at him in horror. "Sh-she tried to Ki-kill you" I managed to get out. He nodded. "Yeah, I knew I had to leave. Emily, our sister, had left already. She had wanted me to come with her, but I couldn't leave you. You were too little. What if she got violent? I decided to take you with me. But the people from the circle followed me. I ran with you for miles trying to lose them. I decided it wasn't safe for you to be with me anymore, so I dropped you on the steps of a church. I knocked on the door and ran to hide. Before someone opened the door I saw a man go up to you and give you a shot, since you were asleep." Zach sighed. "I guess that erased your memory." He finished. Without realizing it I had started to cry. He looked at me. "Come here" he said, pulling me into a hug. "It will be okay," he murmured, while I cried into his chest.

Cammie pov

I just stared. I had never seen Zach comfort a little kid before. Nobody other then me. But I guess he was just so happy that he finally found his sister. I only wish I could help him find his other sister, Emily. That gave me an idea. I snuck away from them; they don't call me the chameleon for nothing.

Time skip

"LIZ! LIZ!" I called. "What Cammie?" she asked me walking out of the bathroom, her hair half dried. "I need your help," I said. "With what?" she asked. "Well" I started. "Zach is really happy he found his sister, and his other sister is missing. She was a spy so there has to be files somewhere…" "And you want me to find her for you." Liz finished for me smiling now. "Yeah" I said. "Can you?" I asked. She snorted. "Course I can, and sure." I breathed a sigh of relief.

Zach pov

I had just come out of the shower when I was attacked. I immediately went into spy mode. Forgetting all I had on was a towel, I flipped into the air over whoever it was, and grabbed there arm before they hit the wall. I pinned their arm back, then I heard a voice. "Zach OW stop it!" it was grant. I let him go. He rubbed his arm and turned around, and burst out laughing. "What?" I asked. Then looked down. The towel had fallen off in the flip and I was standing there. Naked. Crap. I ran to retrieve my towel that had fallen off while grant continued to laugh. "Shut up" I muttered when I passed by him to go get changed. For good measure I punched his are. Hard. "Ow" he muttered. "Baby" I said back. "So Zach we can go into town on Friday, you coming?" grant asked. "Probably" I said pulling on my shirt.

Cassie pov

"Hey" said Alana. "We can go into town on Friday, you gonna come?" "Um sure" I said. "Cool" she said.

Time skip

We walked into the pharmacy to get ice cream. Cammie looked nervous. "Relax" I heard Zach whisper to her. "He's not here." Who wasn't here? I wondered. They walked outside to get a table while I picked out my ice cream. "Well well well, look what we got here, another Gallagher girl." I turned around and saw a big burly guy standing there. His friends were chortling with laughter. "And what would be your name?" he asked. "Cassie" I mumbled. "Well _Cassie_" he sneered. "Is daddy paying for your ice cream, let's see where is daddy? He's not here to protect little Cassie form big, bad Dillon now is he?" said Dillon in a mock baby voice. "Where is daddy?" "I don't know," I said quietly. "Awww poor baby." He said mocking me again. He had me backed into the counter now and started to move forward. Just then Zach and Cammie came in. Cammie's eyes got as big as saucers when she saw them. "Oh well look what we have here, if it isn't Cammie, Josh's girl." Dillon said, losing the baby voice now. Zach started to say something, obviously upset. Dillon and his friends just laughed. "Oh right, you're his girl now." He said motioning to Zach. "At least she's better looking then that one." He said motioning to me. Without meaning to my eyes filled with tears. With that Zach moved forward. "Don't talk about her like that!" he growled, angrily. Dillon laughed again. "I can talk to her however I want" with that Zach stalked up to him. Dillon was muscular, but was nothing compared to Zach. "Ooooo what ya gonna do" Dillon said, faking being afraid. Zach said nothing. Then while Dillon was laughing, Zach, quick as lightening punched him in the face. The force of the punch knocked Dillon off his feet. Zach pulled me away. "Come on" he whispered. "You okay?" Zach asked me as we walked back to school. "Yeah" I said. "Why does he hate Gallagher so much though?" I asked. "Well" Cammie said. "They think we are rich snotty, girls. So they are jealous." I nodded. That's our school's cover. "Hey Zach" I asked. "Umhmm" he said. "Can you teach me how to fight like that?" he laughed. "Sure, you'll be ahead of your class though. You don't learn big tricks till high school" "cool" I said enthusiastically. "When can we start?" I said, all excited now. "We can now if you want." He said. "Sure" I said, "we go to the barn right?" I asked. "Yep" Zach answered. I took off to the barn.

Time skip

"This is the last time!" I yelled. Zach just laughed. "You've been saying that for the past hour." I was all sweaty, in the barn sparring with Zach. Now I know what your thinking. Why on earth, would I want to start with Zach? Why not someone else less experienced. I have no clue how to answer that. "Aghhhhh" I yelled running at him. Only to find myself, once again on the ground. Zach catches me before I hit the ground hard though, so it's not like before. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" he asked. "Why not try Cammie?" "Fine" I grumbled, standing up. Cammie got ready. This time I was NOT going to lose. I waited for Cammie to move first. I watched her steps. Her eyes. Her hand shot out, I ducked and swung my foot around knocking her off her feet. She fell hard and was up in and instant. She leapt up to kick me, but I grabbed her foot and threw her down. Only when I had her pinned on the ground did I smile a stop. "Good job!" said Zach coming over, grinning. "Now you" I said. "Are you sure?" he said smirking. I lunged toward him and tried to punch him. He blocked it easily. "That all you got?" he teases. I growled. I did a roundhouse kick, but he stepped out of the way and grabbed my arm, he pulled it behind my back. "Don't make it obvious where you are going." He coached. I did the only thing I could do. I slammed my head back, making contact with his chest. He released me. I swung my foot out and knocked him down, like I did with Cammie. He fell. I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, pinning him on the ground. "Gotcha" I said and laughed. "Man your good" Zach said getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

I laughed. "Better then you?" now it was his turn to laugh. "You wish!" he said. Smirking at me.

Time skip

We were walking to the dining hall when all of a sudden Cammie came running down the stairs crying. "Cammie" Zach said. As she ran into him. "Cammie what's wrong?" he said a little louder. She didn't say anything. She just kept crying. He rubbed her back and hugged her against him. Finally she stopped crying. "Are you okay?" he asked. Still looking surprised. She nodded and just rested her head on his chest. He picked her up easily and carried her over to one of the benches that lined the hallway. He sat down next to her. Her head still on his shoulder. I didn't want to feel like I was intruding, so I quietly slipped away. Not wanting to disturb them.

Cammie pov

It felt good the way Zach was comforting me. I had just found out what exactly had happened to my dad. It was too much to take.

Time skip

"Zach?" I said hesitantly. "Yeah?" he answered. I was in Zach's dorm. Grant was there too. So was Jonas. "Um well, can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked still nervous. "Um, sure" Zach said as he got up and followed me. When we go tot the hallway I was nervous. I knew what I had to do though. "Zach, I'm pregnant." I said. Then looked away. He just stared at me. "Wh-what?" he stuttered. I looked back at him now, and I started to cry. "Zach I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get pregnant. It just happened. I'm so sorry." I cried. My crying seemed to snap him out of his trance. He put is arms around me. "It's okay. It will all be okay." He whispered. "But" he said. Pulling away from me. "I am the father? Right?" I smacked him. Hard. Not what you say to your girlfriend who you accidentally got pregnant. He just laughed. "Just checking," he said with a grin. Yes an actual grin! Not a smirk!


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip (2 months later)

It was morning and I was puking my guts out. Nice way to start my morning. Right? "Hey Cammie? You done yet? Cause I got to shower sometime." Called Macey. "Yeah sure coming!" I said. I stumbled out of the bathroom. "Good morning!" said Liz cheerfully. "Not so great if you ask me." I grumbled. Liz looked hurt. Bex came up and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Liz. All pregnant people are like that." I just glared at them and collapsed on my bed. "Come on. Up and at em!" Macey said to me. Helping me up. "I don't want to." I moaned into my bed.

Time skip

"Cammie, are there any bugs in this room?" Mr. Solomon asked. "Yes." I replied easily. "Good." He said. "Looks like you haven't lost your touch." I wasn't paying attention though. I was looking for Zach. He wasn't here yet, and he wasn't at breakfast. "Hey" said a voice in my ear. I jumped and fell out of my chair. Zach caught me before I hit the ground. "Wow Gallagher girl. Maybe you are losing your touch." Zach said, smirking. I blushed. "Zach please take a seat." Said Mr. Solomon. Zach took a seat next to me. "You okay?" he whispered in my ear. "I'm fine." I said back, a little sharply. He just smiled and took my hand.

Time skip

"Okay Ms. Morgan your free to go." Said the nurse. Zach helped me off the table. I still wasn't used to the bump sticking out between my hips. "Ah, Mr. Goode. Can I have a minute please?" the nurse called. Zach kissed my cheek "I'll be right back." He said. I sat down in a chair to wait.

Zach pov

I walked into the room and saw Cassie! I thought she had left! "Cassie! I thought you went home?" I said. "No. I didn't," she said maneuvering out of my hug. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'll go see if Cammie's all right." Said the nurse, slipping out the door. Cassie turned away from me. "Cassie? Are you all right?" I asked, moving towards her. I saw she was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked again. That did it. "What do you mean what's wrong! You know perfectly well what's wrong Goode!" she shouted. I was a little surprised. Then I realized. "Wait a sec." I said. "Who told you?" "Who told me? Who told me? Everyone knows, Zach! Everyone!" I sank down into a chair and put my head in my hands. "It was a accident. Okay. I didn't mean to get her pregnant. Seriously. I promise I didn't." I said.

Cassie pov

I can't believe it! Zach got Cammie pregnant! How could he do that to her! He seems really sorry though. I mean Cammie would have stopped him if she didn't want to go all the way. But still. I mean he's only 18! And she's 17! Now she's gonna be a mom!

Cammie pov

"Hey Cammie!" I turned around. "Cassie? I thought you left." "No I was just avoiding Zach." She said. Zach came out just then. He looked upset, and tired. There were circles under his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. His normally cool posture was gone. I know it was because of me his was like that. He is all stressed out because he tries to take care of me. He helped me so much. I realized I was crying. He ran over to me and pulled me to his chest. I burrowed my head into his shoulder and sobbed. "It's okay. It's okay." He said soothingly, rubbing my back. When I had cried myself out, he stood up and helped me out. His arm still around my waist, I leaned into him. "Your shirt." I mumbled. "It's ruined." "Doesn't matter," he said, rubbing my back again.

Time skip

God I hate being pregnant! I can't move! Can't even sit comfortably! Seriously! I am now 9 months pregnant, and to tell you the truth I am freaking out. I don't know when this baby is gonna pop out of me! I remember when it first kicked me.

**Flash back**

"Don't let go rose, promise me you won't let go." Jack said. I was watching titanic. This movie made me sad before I was pregnant but now I was literally sobbing. I was leaning against Zach. "It's okay. You know how it ends. They get to be together. Remember?" Zach said soothingly. All of a sudden I felt a kick. Then another. And another. I'm freaking out! "Zach!" I yelled. "Zach what's happening?" "What's wrong?" he asked, starting to panic. "The kid is kicking me! What do I do?" he just laughed and relaxed. "Shut up!" I yelled. Smacking him. He shut up really quick. "It's okay." He said. "It's normal." "Uh, huh, how do you know that?" I asked, still panicking. "Liz" he said simply. "Well do something! It won't stop!" I yelled. "Okay just breathe. Okay?" he said, putting his hands on my stomach. As soon as he did I immediately relaxed. But he yanked his hand away really quick. "Zach what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing" he said, standing up. He walked away. The kid stopped kicking me. I relaxed back on the couch. Then I realized, Zach is an assassin. He probably didn't want to hurt the baby. I started to form a plan.

Time skip

"Hey Zach!" I called. "Can you help me with something?" he just appeared out of nowhere. I jumped and dropped the coke I was holding. I tried to pick it up but my fat stomach was in the way! He easily bent down to pick it up. When he handed it to me my hand was right next to my stomach. I took the soda and his hand and put his hand on top of my bugling stomach. I put my hand on top of his so he couldn't move away. "See" I said. "You're not hurting it. It feels nice." Zach just stared at his hand. Then all of a sudden he pulled me close to him. His hand still on my stomach. He sat down on the bed and pulled me down next to him. His hand rubbing my

Stomach in a circular motion. His cool hand felt so good, I couldn't help but moan. That seemed to encourage him. He lay down and pulled me down too. He then moved so he was face to face with my stomach. The kid then started kicking. Zach then kissed my stomach. It felt different fro the last time he kissed my stomach. This time it felt sweet. Instead of _good_. He then moved up so he was kissing my neck. His lips explored my jaw. Then he kissed me. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back.

**Flash back over**

Macey, Bex and Liz were out on a special field trip so I was alone in the dorm. I lay down to go to sleep.

Time skip

I woke up when I felt a sharp pain I my stomach. Then another. And another. I started to freak out. "Bex!" I called. Then I realized they weren't here. Zach. I had to get to Zach. Before I couldn't walk anymore. I climbed out of bed. The pain in my stomach increased. I gasped. I had to get there quick. I stumbled into the hall. The pain growing more and more. I had to stop to catch my breath. Each step down the stairs made it worse. By this point I'm freaking out. I finally made it to the boy's hallway. The pain was coming every minute now. I walked as fast as I could to his dorm he shared with Jonas and grant. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. "Zach" I called. Banging on the door with one hand, the other cradling my bulging stomach. "Zach!" I called louder. I was crying now, and covered in sweat. Finally the door opened. It was grant. His hair all messed up from sleep. "Cammie? What are you doing here?" he asked in a scratchy voice. "Where's Zach?" I said. "I need Zach. Now." "Cammie are you all right?" asked Zach, Appearing in the doorway. The pain in my stomach was unbearable. "Are you crying?" he asked. Just then my water broke. "Zach" I said. "It's time. I'm scared please I don't know what to do." I sobbed. He rushed forward and helped me to the bed. "Zach she's in labor now" Jonas said. "Grant! Get Mr. Solomon!" he yelled. Just then a contraction hit me and I screamed. Zach rushed over to me and I grabbed his hand. "Zach I'm scared," I panted. "It's okay. Mr. Solomon is coming." He said, trying to be calm. "Zach" said Jonas loudly. "You should probably take her clothes off." "Oh right course" said Zach, completely out of it. He took of my soaking wet pants and underwear. Another contraction came. "Zach!" I screamed, digging my nails into his arm. "Zach move aside." Said a calm voice. Mr. Solomon was here. "Hello Cammie, it will all be okay. Just breathe okay? Zach put your hand on her stomach and push. Grant get some war water and a towel. Jonas get a cool wash cloth." He handed the cool cloth to Zach and told him to wipe my face with it. I whimpered as another bolt of pain went through me. "Shh Cammie" Zach soothed, wiping my face with the cool rag. It felt nice. "It's okay. Just breathe." "Distract me please!" I managed to gasp before another contraction rocked through me. He leaned down then and kissed me. Long and hard. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in. "Zach!" Mr. Solomon barked. "Focus! Remember that kind of stuff got her pregnant!" Zach looked flustered. "Push Cammie!" Mr. Solomon commanded. I screamed again, and gripped Zach's hand. "Almost there!" Zach said, pushing on my stomach. I screamed. "Zach please, please make it stop! Make it stop!" I yelled squirming. "Grant, Jonas! Hold her down!" Mr. Solomon shouted. Grant grabbed my arms and Jonas grabbed my legs. I screamed again. All of a sudden the pain was over. I heard a wail. I looked down and saw my baby. "Cammie" Zach said. "She's beautiful." "Would you like to hold her?" Mr. Solomon asked Zach. Zach looked at me to see if it was all right. I nodded to tired for words. I caught a glimpse of her before sleep overtook me.

I felt something next to me, something warm. I snuggled closer and fell asleep again. When I woke up again I noticed that the sheets had been changed and I was in my pajamas. I looked over and saw Zach lying next to me, his arm around me. He looked so peaceful. "Zach" I croaked. "Zach?" I said again when he didn't wake up. I shook hi a little bit. I was still really tired. Zach's eyes fluttered open. "Cammie, your awake." He said smiling. "Water" I croaked. My throat was completely dry. He got up right away and went into the bathroom. He came back with a cup of water. I reached for it but he pushed my hand away. "Drink." He said, pushing the cup to my lips. I drank the whole cup and was still thirsty. "More" I said when I was done. I drank 3 cups! When I was finally satisfied Zach smiled and sat down next to me on the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked. "I want to see her." I said. His face clouded. He turned away. "Zach what is it?" I said worried. "What's wrong?" he sighed and turned around. I saw he was crying. Zach. Never. Cries. "Zach?" I said my voice getting softer. I put my hand on his face and stroked his cheek. He put his hand over mine and took a deep breath. "Cammie" he started. "She is in the hospital in Pennsylvania. There was some trouble when she was born. Since you are young your body couldn't take the stress and she had trouble." He looked at me. "Cammie?" he said stroking my hair and wiping the tears from my eyes. I didn't realize I was crying. "Come here. "He said, pulling me into a hug. I cried against his chest. My baby was sick. Would she be okay? I didn't even get to see her yet. What if she dies and I never know her? My thoughts made me cry even harder. I heard a door open. "Oh, um, I'll just come back later then." Said a voice. "No it's okay" Zach said to someone I couldn't see. I pulled away from Zach and saw grant. "Hey" he said awkwardly. "How are you doing?" I guess still had some pregnancy symptoms, or maybe I was just stressed because I burst into tears. "I-I didn't mean to…" said grant dumbly to Zach. Zach just pulled me to him and rubbed my back. "Can I go see her?" I asked, still sobbing. "When you get stronger we'll go." Zach said quietly. I moaned. "Tomorrow." I said. "Fine, tomorrow we'll go." He said. He lay down next to me and pulled me to his chest. I cried myself to sleep.

Morning

I woke up in Zach's arms. He was already awake. "Hey" he said. His finger tracing circles on my back. I moaned. It felt so nice. He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away after a second. "Can we go see her now?" I asked. He sighed. "Are you sure you feel okay?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine." I said, trying to stand up. As soon as I was up I lost my balance and started to fall. But Zach was there before I could hit the ground. He smirked. I shoved him away and walked clumsily over to the bathroom to shower.

Time skip

"Ready?" Zach asked, strapping himself into his Ferrari. "Yep" I replied.

Time skip

When we arrived at the hospital Zach tried to convince me to use a wheelchair. "No." I snapped. "I will not look like a fool!" "Fine." He said. But he still put his arm around my waist. Not like I was complaining. We walked up to the front desk. "Hello" Zach said to her. She looked up and flashed a stunning smile. I stiffened. I was not in a mood for someone to try to flirt with MY boyfriend! "Hi" she said. "We are looking for Goode." "Oh really" she said. She was flirting with him! And she wasn't trying to hide it! "Yes" Zach said. Ignoring her gaze completely. "My girlfriend and I have come to visit our daughter." Her face fell. "4th floor, nursery 345." I like the way he said OUR daughter. I laughed inside at the look on her face though. She was still glaring after me.

We stopped outside the nursery. I took a deep breath and Zach squeezed my hand. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah" I said shakily. "I'm ready" Zach opened the door. We were in a hallway that had a glass window. I moved toward the window and saw a tiny baby in a pink hat attached to tubes and monitors. She had a little bit of light brown hair on her head. And her eyes, they were emerald green. They were Zach's eyes. I gasped. "Zach!" I said. I turned to him. "She has your eyes!" he smiled. "Yeah" he said rubbing my back. "But she is a beautiful as you." I smiled. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked, worry taking over me. Just then a doctor came out of the room. "I'm sorry," he said. "Only family members can be in this area." "Oh, um, we're the…" I said embarrassed to admit I was a mom so young. Zach's arm went around my waist, comforting me. "We're her parents." Zach said. "Oh" the doctor said. He looked shocked. "I didn't know you were so young." "Uh, yeah." I said. "It was an accident." I said. "I don't regret it." Said Zach, staring at our daughter. "Well I suppose you would like to know how she is doing?" the doctor asked. We nodded. "Okay, she is doing better. She has trouble breathing and we had to perform surgery on her heart. We think she will make it." "I sighed in relief. She was going to be okay. "Are you okay?" the doctor asked me. I realized that I was leaning against Zach for support. "Yeah, I guess I'm still just tired." "You gave birth 3 days ago?" he asked. "Yes" I said. Still leaning against Zach. "Did you give birth at home?" I nodded. He frowned. "You should have come in when she was brought in. to make sure there were no problems. Because you shouldn't be this tired right now." I just stared at him. Was there something wrong with me? "You can have the check up now if you want." He said. I nodded. He told me to stay there while he goes and gets a wheelchair. I don't complain cause I really needed to sit down. Zach was practically carrying me! Not that I didn't like it, but in public it's kind of embarrassing. They took me to a room where a nurse took my blood pressure and heartbeat. She frowned. "Is something wrong?" Zach asked, concerned. "I'll be right back." She said. She came back with the doctor. "Is something wrong?" Zach asked again, his voice getting louder. I took his hand and traced patterns on it with my thumb. He instantly relaxed. "Well Ms. Morgan, it seems you are pregnant." My mouth fell open in shock. There was no way I could still be pregnant. I distinctly remember the pain of giving birth to my daughter. We really need to come up with a name for her. "WHAT!" Zach yelled. "WHAT!" Zach started hyperventilating. "Mr. Goode relaxes. "The doctor said. "RELAX! ARE YOU CRAZY! I ACCIDENTALY GET MY GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT AND SHE GIVES BIRTH TO ONE KID! NOW YOUR TELLING ME THERE IS ANOTHER! I'M ONLY 18! I CAN'T DO THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING TERRIFIED I WAS WHEN MY GIRLFRIEND CAME TO MY DORM AND SAID SHE WAS IN LABOR! Zach was breathing heavily. Zach collapsed in a chair and put his head in his hands. I tentatively got up and touched his shoulder. "Zach?" I asked quietly. He didn't move. I knelt down in front of him. "Zach?" I said again. I tugged lightly on his arm. He moved his arm away so I could see his face. He was crying. "Zach?" I whispered, lightly touching his cheek. He pulled me into his lap. "Cammie" he moaned my name. "Shhh, it's okay." I said, rubbing his back. He started to push me off. "I should be the one comforting you." He said. I twined my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. "No" I whispered. "You have, it's my turn now." Then I pressed my lips to his. My tongue traced his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. I slipped my tongue in. he moaned in pleasure. His hands were around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands were entwined in his hair. Just then I felt a kick. The baby inside of me was kicking me! I pulled away and put my hands on my stomach. I felt the baby kicking me. I kind of hurt. I started to feel nauseas. I got off of Zach's lap and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and up came my breakfast and lunch. I felt cool hands on my neck and back. I turned to rinse my mouth and saw Zach. He was holding my sweaty hair off of my neck.

Time skip

Zach was taking me out to eat. Without Macey, Bex, and Liz to help me decide what to wear I was lost. I just wore some nice looking pregnancy clothes. Zach walked me out to the car and helped me inside.

Time skip

We were sitting at our table when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped. "What?" Zach asked, his voice etched with worry. I couldn't say anything. I was doubled over now, screaming. I heard people screaming and someone calling an ambulance. I felt Zach rubbing my back and holding my hand. In between my legs was gushing blood. I saw Zach's worried and scared face. Then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach pov

We had just ordered our food when I heard Cammie gasp. "What?" I asked. Was I the baby? She didn't answer me. She bent over gasping. I rushed over to her and started rubbing her back. She started screaming. People were running everywhere and calling 911. I just let her squeeze the life out of my hand and I rubbed her back. I saw blood pouring from in between her legs. She was in so much pain. As they lifted her onto a stretcher her body went limp. I freaked out. I ran toward her. "Son, stay back." One of the paramedics ordered. I shoved him aside. 2 more grabbed me and tried to haul me back. "Get off me." I growled. "That's my girlfriend there! And my kid! Get off!" I yelled. More men came, trying to get me to stop. I realized I was crying. I collapsed on the floor, my body shaking with the sobs.

Grant pov

"Bex! Bex!" I called. "What?" she said, coming out of the bathroom. "I was in the middle of doing my hair." "Cammie had a miscarriage. We have to leave right now! Get Macey and Liz." I said. Bex raced off. I ran my hands through my hair. I felt really bad for Zach. I knew he loved Cammie more then his own life, he must feel awful for doing this to her. Miscarriages are really painful.

Time skip

"Zach?" I asked. "You okay man?" Zach was sitting in a chair beside Cammie's unconscious body. He looked up. He looked awful. His hair was a mess; his eyes had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He looked like a guy who had lost everything. "How is she?" I asked, pointing to Cammie. "She's okay." He said, empathizing the she. "What about…" I trailed off. He shook his head, more tears escaping. "It's gone." He said, putting his head in his hands. He was sobbing now. Bex appeared beside me. She walked over to Zach and knelt next to him. She put her hand on his leg. "Zach?" she said quietly. Zach didn't look up, he just continued to cry. "Zach you have to be there for her when she wakes up. You have to calm yourself down. She needs you. Especially now." She finished. She stood up and started rubbing his back. "Shhh" she said soothingly. "It's okay. It's okay" I have to admit, I was a tiny bit jealous. I mean after all, she is my girlfriend and all. Zach finally cried himself out. He stood up. Bex hugged him. He hugged her back, hard. I looked away. I mean she was only trying to comfort him, but still. She pulled away and smiled at him. She motioned for him to go to Cammie. He went and sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her forehead. Bex walked over to me. "Hey." She whispered. I pulled her close. She leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her back. My tongue traced her bottom lip. She shivered and opened her mouth. I slipped my tongue in. I heard a cough. I pulled away, my arms still around bex. "Hey guys sorry to break up the love fest, but we'd like to see Cammie too you know." Said Macey. We were blocking the doorway. Oops. Bex blushed. We moved aside. "Thank you" said Macey, walking into the room. Jonas and Liz followed. Zach was still sitting on the bed. Cammie was just starting to stir. "Cammie?" Zach said, brushing the hair off her face. She moaned. "Zach." she opened her eyes. They were full of tears.

Cammie pov

When I woke up I saw bright green eyes right above me. "Cammie?" he said. "Zach" I whispered. He stroked my face. I moaned. It felt so good. "Zach, I-I lost the baby." I said, my eyes filling with tears. "I know." He said, stroking my face. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt his lips on mine, I kissed him back. He pulled away. "Cammie I'm not mad." "You aren't?" I asked. "No, of course not. I was worried about you." "But the baby is-is…" I trailed off. "Cammie it's okay. If you want another child we can try again." He said. "But, Zach. We aren't married. We aren't ready to be parents." "Cammie you already gave birth to one baby…." His eyes filled with tears. "Zach what is it?" I asked. "Is she okay?" he shook his head and took my hand. "Cammie, she died last night." I looked away, my eyes filled with tears. "Cammie, come here." Said Zach pulling me into a hug. I cried into his chest. "Remember we can always try again." He whispered. "Zach we aren't married." He cut me off and stood up. He knelt beside the bed and pulled out a box. "Cammie." He said. "I was planning to give you this at dinner last night. I never got a chance. Will you marry me?


	5. Chapter 5

I gasped. "but zach I'm only 18." I said. "I know, but cammie, you're my life now." He said. "yes." I said. He jumped up and crushed his lips to mine. I pulled away. "zach you said I was your life now. What about cassie? Ur sister." Zach sighed and moved away. "she left. She went home. They got her a agent to protect her from my mom." "why'd she leave?" I asked. He sighed again. "she was mad at me for getting you pregnant. She thought I left her." I remembered when zach wouldn't ever tell me anything. He seemed to have opened up more now. Sure yeah he didn't seem as tough, some might say he was a wuss **(you know who you are ;) btw I'm not mad. Your pointer helped me. Tell me if this is better.)**. but I knew better. I liked this new zach.

Cassie pov

"um hello, need to get through here?" I said to the smirking boy leaning against the door. He reminded me of my brother. I tried not to think about zach. he abanded me for his girlfriend. I realized I was staring into space. The boy was still there. I sighed. "we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I said looking at my cuticles. The boy looked at me. "I'll let you through, if, you go out with me." He said. I sighed again. Almost evryboy in the grade has asked me out. I turned them all down. I looked up into his face. he had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Some freckles sprinkled his nose. His eyes are what got me though. I know this sounds cheesy but it seemed like I could see into his soul. "o-okay" I satmmerd. I could tell the bad boy act he put on was all that, an act.

Time skip

I was in line getting popcorn when I felt strong arms slide around me. I turned around and looked up. There was jake. He leaned down and kissed me. I heared a cough and turned around. It was the lady at the coutnter. "um, what would you like?" she asked me. I blushed.

Time skip

Jake and I were walking to chemistry when all of a sudden the lights went out. And by out I mean out. Like can't see your hand in frot of your face, out. "jake!" I cried, reaching for him. I felt strong arms grab me and pull me away. "cassie, stop stuggling, it's me." I heard in my ear. I reconized that voice. "zach?" I whispered. I heard jake calling my name but all I could do was stair at where I expected my brothers face to be. "yep it's me" he said, still carrying me. "hey" he asked me. "who's the brown haired guy calling your name?" he asked. "um, my, u boyfriend." I mumbeled. I felt zach stiffen but kept walking. I guess he had night contacts in, cause we didn't crash into anything. "did you get her?" asked a female voice.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cammie?" I asked. "Hey Cassie." She replied. "What are you guys doing here? "I asked. I was shocked. I hadn't seen my brother for, like, months, and all of a sudden he like, kidnaps me from school! "Well we're here just to see how fun it would be to kidnap a teenage girl." Zach said sarcastically. Cammie rolled her eyes. "We're here to get you." She said. "Um, guys hello? Do I have any choice in this here? I mean I left for a reason." "Nope. You don't. So get in the truck." Zach said, climbing into a big blue truck. (The car kind. Not a 16 wheeler). "Um, no?" I said, I started to walk away. "Cassie! Where are you going?" Zach called after me. "Back to my boyfriend." I said, stopping. Zach visibly stiffened. I sighed. "Zach why do you see so against me having a boyfriend?" I asked him. He sighed. "Look Cassie I'm your brother. It's kind of like my job to protect you." "From what?" I asked, annoyed. "Like in case you guys get _to friendly_, if you know what I mean." He said, unashamed. I stared at him. "You filthy hypocrite!" I said. "That's coming from the one who knocked up their girlfriend!" I yelled. I was mad. First he kidnaps me, and then he tells me not to have a boyfriend when he's the one who already had a kid with his girlfriend! I turned away from him. H pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Cassie. I'm just trying to look out for you." He said calmly. "I can look out for myself." I snapped at him. I turned on my heel and walked back to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys sorry it's so short! i have bad writers block! help! can you give me some ideas? please! please review! i lovvvveeeee reviews! i only have 4!<strong>


	7. Chapter 8

Zach pov

I turned to Cammie and sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "It will all work out." She said, walking over to me. "No it won't," I mumbled. "She hates me now." "She's just mad." Said Cammie, rubbing my back. "But I don't trust that Jake guy." "Me either." I replied. "I say we just stay nearby in case she needs us." Cammie suggested. "Agreed." I said before crushing my lips to hers and pulling her down.

Cassie pov

**(I just want to say that when Zach and Cammie showed up Cassie was 16. Fours years had passed since Cammie's miscarriage.) **"Jake! Where are you?" I called. "Coming!" he yelled down. "You said the reservation was at 7:00! It's 6:58 right now! Hurry up!" I yelled. He ran down the stairs, fixing his tie. We got in the car. He started driving. "So… will you tell me where you're taking me?" I asked. "No" he relied. "It's a surprise." He smirked. I just shook it off. Sometimes he acted strange.

Time skip

We had been driving for 30 minutes. "Jake?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. "Where are we going?" I asked. We were in the middle of nowhere. "You'll see." He said. "We're almost there." He had this really creepy grin on his face. I was starting to get scared. I mentally yelled at myself. This was Jake I was talking about! He would never hurt me.

2 minutes later he pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out. He walked over to my side of the car and opened the door. I got out. "Jake where are we?" I asked. It was chilly out. The wind had a slight nip to it. I shivered. The woods on either side of the road loomed over me menacingly. I moved closer to Jake. He moved towards me and grabbed me waist. Hard. "Jake what are you doing?" I asked. I was starting to get scared. "This." Was all he said as he pulled me into the forest and pushed me up against a tree. "Jake!" I cried out. "OW!" I yelled. "Shut up!" he growled, pressing his lips to mine with a bruising force. I tried to pull away but he was stronger and he held me there. I squirmed trying to get away but he pushed me back even harder cutting off my air. I gasped. He pulled out a knife and pressed it to my neck. "You will do what I want you to, okay? And if you don't" he pressed the knife in a little harder, "this will happen" he said. Tears were running down my face as he cut my shirt and pants off.

Zach pov

"I think they went down here." I said to Cammie. I was currently following Jake and Cassie. "Zach" Cammie said slowly. "Why did they go into the woods?" "Let's go check it out" I replied. I pulled up next to their car. "You got the com unit?" I asked. "Check" Cammie said. We quietly got out of the car. We silently walked into the woods. We walked for about a mile. "Hey Zach do you here that?" Cammie said. I listened. There was a thrashing and moaning noise, mixed with whimpers. "Yeah" I said. "Let's go check it out." We walked for about five more minutes before we saw Cassie and Jake through the foliage. Cammie gasped, and my blood started to boil and I saw red. "WHAT!..."


	8. Chapter 9

**Okay everybody! Sorry! You must hate me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long… lol, I've been reading **

**other fanfics. So. If you would like me to continue this, please review! Cause otherwise I will discontinue this. **

**Idk why just, like, this story seems, weird to me. I guess. Oh well. Please review! And I am SO sorry for not **

**updating! I know how annoying that is when someone doesn't update a story you want to read. Also, I might **

**make a new fanfic about the hunger games post epilogue. Also a one shot about what would happen if peeta **

**died during catching fire when he ran into the force field. Please send me ideas! And don't forget to review! A **

**review can mean the world to someone. 3 all the people who have stuck through this with me! 33333**

**-Author**


	9. Chapter 10

**I'm SORRY! I haven't updated! Don't hate me! I'll try to do better! Sorry it is so short! Argh! I've **

**failed all of you L I'll do better! I promise!**

**3**

* * *

><p><strong>Zach POV<strong>

I shouted. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. No. This couldn't be happening. Jake had Cassie pinned against a tree

with a knife to her throat. He was… you know. My blood was boiling. How dare he! Cassie was crying and was limp, only

held up by Jake and the tree. Tears were trekking down her dirt-covered face. She was naked and her clothes lay in

shreds nearby. I thought all of this in the second it took me to process what was happening before me. Jake didn't even

have time to stop. I rushed forward and threw him off of Cassie. He landed hard on his right shoulder, his pants tangled

around his legs and his shirt ripping on bramble. "YOU ASS! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE

THAT!" I kicked him in the side, making him roll over in pain. I was furious. Cammie had rushed over to the fallen Cassie

and was trying to console her. I looked back to Jake lying on the ground. I glared at him and moved forward again. By this

time Jake was up again. He advanced towards me and tried to punch me but I blocked it and threw a right hook that

threw him off slightly. My elbow to his ribs sent him bent over. With his momentum I slipped under his arm and twisted it

until he grunted in pain. He stomped back on my foot and twisted to knee me in the groin. I groaned. I was on my knees

with his foot on my shoulder when I grabbed his leg and twisted so he fell over I pinned him to the ground with his arm

twisted behind him. "Stay away from my sister." I hissed in his ear. "If I EVER see you touch her again, I'll kill you. Do

you understand me." He nodded, clearly hurting. I pressed my finger to his pressure point so he slipped into

unconsciousness. I threw him down, disgusted. My rage slowly dissolved, though not going away completely. After the

adrenaline rush was over the pain of the fight washed over me and I stumbled over to the tree and threw up. "Zach!"

Cammie called, clearly distressed. I up righted myself. "I'm fine, really." I croaked. I saw Cassie, draped in the blanket

Cammie had brought from the truck. "Cassie." I whispered, falling to my knees before her. I felt moistness on my cheeks.

I was crying. I pulled the sobbing Cassie onto my lap and rocked her back and forth, tying, wishing that I could take away

her pain. She sobbed into my shirt, soaking it with her tears. I went to stand up with her in my arms but the nausea

overcame me again and I went back to the ground. "Zach? Are you okay?" Cammie asked, clearly worried. "I'm fine." I

croaked. I stood up with some difficulty, something definitely hurt. I carried Cassie to the truck and gently placed her in

the backseat. Cammie crawled in the other side so Cassie's head was on her lap. The pain in Cammie's eyes were evident,

and in mine to I'm sure. I couldn't believe the turn of events of tonight. I shook my head and closed the door. Suddenly

pain shot through my body and…

* * *

><p><strong>OH! A CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry it's short! I haven't updated in forever! You must hate me! Send me ideas <strong>

**please! I NEED IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS! (oh and sorry for the A** word thing. Sorry if it bothered **

**you, to be honest cussing is not my thing but I thought it would be weird if Zach didn't curse, you know?**

**Oh well!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thank! J**

**3 **


	10. Chapter 11

**So i took the idea a anon sent me :) thank you anon!**

**okay! so on to the chapter! **

**i finally updated!**

* * *

><p>Cammie Pov<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Zach sunk to the ground. Panic swept through my body, I <em>knew <em>something was wrong. Cassie seemed to be mostly asleep, whether from exhaustion or shock I'm not sure but I gently lifted her head off my lap and onto a makeshift pillow made out of a towel. I quickly rushed over to Zach, careful not to wake Cassie.

"Zach!"

He was crumpled next to the door. I quickly checked his pulse. It was slow… to slow. My eyes scanned his body for injuries. I lifted my hand and found it sticky and red. I looked down and saw blood was seeping through his shirt. I quickly pulled off his jacket and ripped his shirt open. Beneath his ribcage was a nasty stab wound. I quickly ran to the back of the truck to grab the medical bag and wrapped gauze around his torso. His eyes fluttered.

"Zach?" a voice sobbed.

I realized it was mine. I wiped my eyes to find it wet with tears.

"Cammie?" He croaked, in nothing more than a whisper.

"Zach, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

I think I was trying to convince my self more than him. He whispered my name one last time before falling back into unconsciousness. Trying to stifle my sobs I somehow managed to lift Zach into the back of the truck and climb in the drivers seat.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the hospital and ran through the doors.<p>

"Help!" I screamed. "Help me, please! My fiancé is hurt! Please!"

Several nurses helped get Zach from the back of the truck and bring him inside where they laid him on a stretcher and proceeded to rush him through a set of double doors and out of my sight. I rushed after them but was stopped with a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on dear, calm down. I'm sure he'll be okay."

A kind looking woman smiled at me and that did it, I burst into tears again, ones I didn't know I'd been holding back.

"Now, now. It's okay. Come on, let's get you a cup of tea and sit down now shall we?" She wrapped her arm around me and led me to a comfortable looking chair in the corner. She left for a minute then came back with a cup of tea, which she handed to me. She sat for a moment so I could compose myself enough to talk.

"Thank you." I managed to croak out.

"No problem dear. Is there anybody you'd like to call? To let them know?"

"Yes please."

She handed me her cell phone and stood up.

"I'll give you some privacy then."

She smiled at me and walked away. I took a deep breath. 'Breathe Cammie, just breathe.' I dialed Bex's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Bex?"

"Cammie? Cammie! How are you?"

"Bex… it's Zach…" I trailed off, to overcome with sobs.

The normally tough Cammie was turning into a blithering mess.

"Cammie what's wrong, what happened to Zach?" Her tone was panicked.

"Just please come to the hospital, Cassie's in the truck and I need someone to watch her… she was-was…. Just please come."

"I'm on my way Cam, be there in 10."

* * *

><p>Zach Pov<p>

Lights.

Voices.

To loud.

My head hurt.

Cammie's voice

Crying.

Don't cry.

Why is Cammie crying?

To much pain.

And I succumbed to the darkness again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short! i'm so bad at writing long chapters! okay so i'm gonna update every saturday starting NEXT saturday since i updated today :) i'm gonna be better about this! if i can't update on saturday i will let you know :) <strong>

**BYE!**

**:)**


End file.
